


Movie Night - A Michael Clifford Oneshot

by Pervingly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervingly/pseuds/Pervingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is sad and Michael makes her feel better with cuddles and movies. And that's pretty much it. But it's a lot better than the summary, promise <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night - A Michael Clifford Oneshot

It was just another one of those days. You know, those cold, rainy days where you just wanted to stay in bed all day and just  _cry?_ Well that's pretty much been me all day.

I had just layed back down after finally getting up to use the bathroom when I heard the front door open, signalling that Michael had gotten home from work. 

"Babe?" I heard him call in his voice that you really couldn't describe other than damn sexy. "You here? Good afternoon, gorgeous" He said as he layed down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and laying a gentle kiss on the back of my neck. I could feel his slightly damp clothes pressing into my back, probably from him having to run through the rain from his car, but I didn't pull away, just snuggled a little bit further back into him.

"Afternoon" I mumbled back. I could practically hear him frown as he realized something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" He asked, flipping me around to face him and my suspicions were confirmed as I saw the small frown etched onto his face. His frown only deepened, however, as he saw the look on my face. I'm sure I looked absolutely horrid, my eyes probably red and puffy with tear tracks dried up on my face from all the crying I'd done that day. "What's the matter, baby?" He questioned, his eyes showing all the concern he must have been feeling. 

But that was the thing..I didn't even really  _know_ why I was so upset. I just  _was._ Michael was have seen it somewhere on my face that I had no clue, myself, and just pulled me closer, laying my face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay..Don't worry, baby, you'll be fine." He mumbled into the side of my head. He just held me for a while, occasionally kissing my temple or the top of my head and telling me that whatever it was, it would all be okay. "I know what'll make you feel better" He mumbled after a while.

"What?" I muttered, not moving my head from his neck, making the word a bit muffled.

"Well it's movie night, remember? Movie night always cheers you up" He was right. Friday's were our official movie nights where basically, we curled up on the couch in the living room or on our bed with a bunch of junk food surrounding us, just cuddling and watching different movies that we took turns picking out. "So, what movie do you want to watch tonight? You get to pick the first one." 

"Hmm..Y/F/M" I said, a smile making it's way onto my face. Michael just chuckled because that was almost always the movie I picked.

"I should have known" He said, a smile in his voice.

"Mmh you really should have. Can we watch it in here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. You put the movie in and I'll go get the junk" He said, kissing me gently on the mouth before pulling back and getting up to go to the kitchen as I got up to put the movie on.

Almost 10 minutes later, Michael came back with a big bowl of popcorn, 4 cans of soda and chocolate for each of us. 

"Anndd we're ready" He said, a grin on his face as he set everything down on the bed.  He layed down, putting the popcorn on his lap before pulling me into his side.

The rest of the night was spent watching several movies and eating through our snacks, laughing and cuddling with Michael's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my best friend Heather. Hope you like it, babes :)
> 
> ~Pervingly~


End file.
